


Out On The Field

by Zakkura



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakkura/pseuds/Zakkura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky manages to get himself hurt on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out On The Field

Bucky had woken up to bombs going off all around him.

  
A dull, almost deafening ringing echoed in his head as he tried to rid of the blur his vision had become; pain screaming on the side of his face from where he’d been thrown from an explosion and landed on his left side, face cracking against the cold earth.

  
_Barnes!_

  
A low rumble of a grunt escaped him as he tried to get to his knees but failing as a grenade exploded and managed to throw big chunks of dirt into his eyes making them burn.

  
_Barnes!_

  
When he tried again, breathing heavily as it was rather difficult through the cold and pain, his left side was aching terribly and blood was seeping through his uniform.

  
**_“Barnes!"_ **

  
He turned his head ever so slightly as he finally realised that the voice wasn’t in his head and felt a bright spark of relief in his chest when he spotted Peggy standing before him, covering him.

  
"Unless you’ve got a death wish I suggest you get your arse back into action!” she yelled over the gunfire, her eyes alight with determination as they trained on her target.

  
“Peg…” he replied weakly hating how he was sounding but with his side hurting as much as it did, he knew very well that he couldn’t hold his rifle.

  
Peggy frowned as she quickly flickered her eyes to Bucky and then back to the battle.

  
“How bad is it?” _please not bad_ she swallowed thickly at her thoughts but still managed to send a bullet into the forehead of the enemy before she helped Bucky [move](http://peggybuchananrogers.tumblr.com/post/145064142566/pairing-steve-x-bucky-x-peggy-warnings-bucky-is#) across the ground.

  
“Bad enough that holding a rifle would likely get me killed,” he gasped as they were suddenly huddled behind cover together, the sharp [pain](http://peggybuchananrogers.tumblr.com/post/145064142566/pairing-steve-x-bucky-x-peggy-warnings-bucky-is#) on the side of his head was back.

  
“Barnes,” Peggy bit her bottom lip, “ _James_ ,” she gently tapped his forearm getting his attention, “don’t shut your eyes that’s the last thing you should be doing with the injuries you have," 

  
Bucky chuckled at how Peggy was still trying to be professional but he admired that about her, so he didn’t comment.

  
"The medical tent is quite far,” Peggy noted out loud, more to herself than to Bucky, “do you think you’ll be able to walk that far?” her fingers still lingered on his forearm as if she was trying to keep his focus; it was working.

  
“I can try,” he immediately regretted his words as he shifted awkwardly and he could feel his skin rip on his side, “where the _fucking hell_ is Steve?!” he cried out panting quickly and holding back tears of agony.

  
Peggy searched her person for any sort of bandage she may have had but it ended with her annoyed and she improvised instead by ripping the bottom of her trousers and bending her hairpin so she could attach the material to Bucky’s undershirt.

  
“This will have to do,” she quickly lifted his shirt and pressed the trouser leg to his side, the pin attaching easily.

  
“Could’ve bought me dinner first,” he gave her a small smirk which earned his a very dramatic eye roll.

  
“You’re an idiot, Barnes," 

  
Bucky laughed with a wince.

  
"He’s always been an idiot; you’re just getting used to him," 

  
Both of them looked up to see Steve smiling at them as he knelt down on the other side of Bucky, eyes narrowing on the dressed wound.

  
"Grenade threw me; hit my head,” he poked at his slowly forming bruise on his head.

  
“That explains why you’re flirting on the field,” Peggy remarked hiding a smirk, her eyes looking around to check, letting out a yell of a warning as she ducked down and Steve quickly used his shield to deflect the bomb away from them.

  
He turned with a charming smile and helped the both of them to their feet, gently and with a very adoring shine in his eyes.

  
Bucky smirked when Steve’s arm wrapped around his waist protectively and with slightly drowsy confidence, brushed his lips against the Soldier’s cheek.

  
“My hero,” he snorted and Steve and Peggy exchanged an exasperated look.

  
“I believe I was the one who woke you up, surely I’m your hero, James,” Peggy insisted putting her arm around his waist also and cuddling into him, subtly.

  
“You’ll always be my heroine,” Bucky corrected himself.

  
“Uh huh, just you wait till we get back to the Captain’s quarters,” Peggy arched her perfectly plucked eyebrow as both [men](http://peggybuchananrogers.tumblr.com/post/145064142566/pairing-steve-x-bucky-x-peggy-warnings-bucky-is#)shot her a look over both shock and arousal.

  
She bit back a smirk, nodding her head to get them moving again, after all, they were still in the middle of the [battlefield](http://peggybuchananrogers.tumblr.com/post/145064142566/pairing-steve-x-bucky-x-peggy-warnings-bucky-is#).

  
“C'mon, lets’s get you to the medical bay,”


End file.
